1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curable liquid organopolysiloxane composition which produces a cured product having excellent electrical conductivity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compositions are known in which an organopolysiloxane is compounded with a conductive material such as carbon black, graphite and carbon fiber in order to impart electrical conductivity to silicone rubber. However, the desired electrical conductivity cannot be obtained unless a large quantity of conductive material, such as carbon black or graphite, is present in the composition. On the other hand, the flowability significantly decreases when a large quantity of conductive material is present causing difficulty in mixing and molding. In order to overcome these drawbacks, it was proposed in Kokai Japanese Patent Sho 50(1975)-89464 that carbon fiber as a conductive material be compounded into the composition. However, since carbon fiber is very expensive, the cost of production is increased. There is another drawback that the surface smoothness of silicone rubber is affected when carbon fiber with a certain length is used.